deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Observer VS Ghostface
Observer_vs_Ghostface.jpeg|EnnardTrap1987 Withersoul’s_thumbnail.png|Withersoul 235 The Observer VS Ghostface is a collab What-If? Episode of Death Battle written by EnnardTrap1987 and Withersoul 235. Description Creepypasta/TribeTwelve vs Scream. Battle of the manipulative killers who use either a phone or any technology to trick their victims and kill them. Interlude Wiz: Black. Technology. A strange connection. But in this case. It works well in a creative way Boomstick: What? I mean- these guys are truly the masters of these stuff..Uh..The Observer, aka Kevin Haas The right arm of the Administrator Wiz: And Ghostface, The Woodsboro killer with many personas Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, & skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. The Observer Wiz: Slenderman. Your all probably familiar with that name for many years. But this isn’t about him. It's one of his proxies. Boomstick: And this dude is literally the leader of the proxies aswell as the most powerful. This guy is known... as the Observer. Wiz: The Observer, Real name: Kevin Haas is the sillhouette figure and likely the more intelligent proxy; being able to have god like powers given by the Slenderman — or should we say, the Administrator. Since that's what he's called in TribeTwelve. "Down here Noah, Hahahahahah!" Boomstick: Wait, who are we talking about again, Noob Saibot? Wiz: Kevin has been working for the Administrator for a long time. Until at one point, he turned his back on him. *Observer pulls out a middle finger at Slenderman* Boomstick: What a dick. Wiz: He then became a rogue god and started "Guiding" noah. Boomstick: Yeah right. I'm guessing he is gonna kill him after ain’t he? Wiz: The Observer however eventually reunited with the administrator. Boomstick: The Observer may not be able to rule that thing, but Wiz, can you explain more about this guy? Wiz: The Observer has a powerful weapon known as the Rune of Severance, which can hack living creatures, nullify someone's control on something or someone else and allow him to observe events far away. In addition, he has a lot of abilities. Powers * Teleportation * Weather Manipulation * Matter Manipulation * Mind Control * Healing * Darkness * Causality Control * Illusions * Sickness Inducement * Space and Time Manipulation * Shapeshifting * Many more. Wiz: As you can tell, The Observer is powerful. He also has this weird power where leaves and objects suddenly get eyes for no reason, eyes that he can watch through somehow. Boomstick: Wait, what? Ew, grose. Wiz: Now, Observer did a lot of crazy shit over the course of TribeTwelve. Let us explain. Feats * Literally rotated Earth to change the weather. * Had been stalking Noah for so long aswell as literally making him sick. * Felt nothing after having his wrists cut. * Created a virus. * Became a rogue god after betraying the Administrator. * Defeated Noah Boomstick: His powers are so unique... Wiz: But he does have some flaws, he isn’t perfect. Flaws * Rarely appears anywhere else in the Slenderverse * Hasn’t really been seen killing anyone * Shows no control to The Administrator. Boomstick: Um Wiz..I-I don’t feel good. (Boomstick pukes on the floor) Wiz: Oh Jesus, Boomstick! ... We will be right back. Wiz: Okay, Boomstick is fine. Anyway ... Boomstick: Let's go to Burger King! Wiz: Wait, after what just happened? Boomstick: Let’s just go! Wiz: Okay, but Overall, the observer isn’t a force to be reckoned with at all.. The Observer: You Win. Thanks For Playing. We will let you free. NOT HA HA HA HA HA! Ghostface Wiz: Woodsboro is a town that is home to many murders. Boomstick: Well...Also its Home to teenagers that like horror movies. Literally. And I mean everyone their I guess Wiz: Back to the murders, its home to one of the most mysterious killer, or killers. This guy is Ghostface. Boomstick: There were many people who were Ghostface.One of the first Ghostfaces is Jill. Wiz: Now Jill may be an average human being. So she is mortal. However, She seems to be able to sneak attack someone in a unique way, She also has survived a lot of stuff that could easily kill a human. And she kept going even after that. Boomstick: But she was killed by Sidney Prescott. But still, Jill has a lot of strategy as a killer who also breaks the fourth wall of horror movies like the other ghostface killers. Especially with horror cliches as a whole. She and the other killers are a game changer to slashers to the point it makes Michael Myers look stupid Wiz: Michael isn't stupid Boomstick. But anyway Ghostface has a weapon which a lot of horror movie fans would likely know what I'm gonna say... Boomstick: A Knife. Wiz: Yep, However with a knife Jill knows a lot of tricks with them like using them like if they were butterfly knives. Another weapon is the enviroment. So anything she sees he would use to protect herself or to harm her enemies, Sure other Ghostface killers can do that but that still should be brought up. Additionally, Ghostface also has a handgun. Boomstick: Ghostface has an above average intelligence. As a killer they ignore doing horror cliches and actually make smart decisions unlike horror movie survivors who trip over everytime and say "Be right back" which gets them killed. Simple. Wiz: Now Ghostface dosent really wear armour, But they seem to have- Boomstick: Plot Armour! Wiz: No it isn't Boomstick, don't be stupid. But whatever it is, they somehow manage to survive stuff which we have already mentioned. Boomstick: But come on, That could actually be the explanation Wiz: Should we move onto their feats now? Boomstick: I agree, Ghostface has shown some feats in the original scream. For example Feats *Wen't on a killing spree in woodsboro *Started the ghostface killer frenzy *Often able to catch up to someone faster than an average human. But anyway, Ghostface is dangerous to a lot of people in woodsboro, even if they are dead he will still be dangerous. Wiz: For this battle, we'll be using Jill, from Scream 4. Boomstick: Damn MTV Ghostface. You can't replace the original. You know what they say? The originals are better than the sequels. Ghostface: I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH YOU HEAR ME!?? Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight (The Slender Forest; 1/5/12) Despite all the darkness everywhere, despite the unbearable pain in your chest and legs, despite the everything — keep running. That's exactly what Noah Maxwell constantly thought to himself as he dashed through the Slender Woods. If this guy catches you, it's time to say farewell to your freedom. Be forced into that faceless fuckhole's stupid sect, be forced to recruit more people, be forced to see him rise to power, dominate the universe. And worst of all, be forced to see Mary Asher again. It hurt to breathe, but Noah ran. And he ran. Especially after hearing ... it. That demonic laugh. Pure psychopathy was chasing him, and Noah knew it. He heard the laugh again, but not just the laugh. "Come on, Noah. We all know you can't run forever. Give it a break — it's not like fucking your own body ten times over will do you any better than just accepting your destiny. No? " "Fuck off!", Noah yelled. "I couldn't care less about your stupid cult! Tell your old man the moon is ten times more handsome than his fucking face! Even though they're the same fucking thing, I don't care!" "Aw, don't you know how bad you just hurt his feelings? But I'm sure he'll forgive you and happily welcome you in our warm family. " "Fuck you!", Noah yelled once more. Don't stop running, Noah. Just don't. He swore he could see who was once his best friend standing next to him, with that twisted grin on his face. Kevin is gone, Noah. You can't trust him. Keep running. Noah was close to dying from overexertion, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let the Observer catch him. Then a shred of hope stood meters in front of him. It was a black haired girl. Maybe she could help him. At the very least, he wasn't alone. "Hey!", Noah yelled. "Can you help me please? I'm afraid I'm lost, and there's that weird guy chasing me through the woods. I don't know what he wants from me, but—" A single stab from a Buck 120 knife into Noah's chest is enough to shut him up. Jill Roberts laughed maniacally as she reached into the pocket of her black robe, pulling out the iconic Ghostface mask and strapping it around her face. Next, she pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Noah's forehead. ---- Observer ran through the woods, still in search for Noah Maxwell. "Hm ... where could he have gone? Well, he can't run forever. And he can't hide. Not from me, nor the consecra— " BANG! "—ted Administrator? " The Observer chased the noise to its source, where he couldn't not see a person wearing a ghost mask and a black robe stand tall over Noah Maxwell, his eye reduced to a bloody mess from the gunshot. "Bastard, you stole my kill. Who are you!?" "I'm just a girl killing people. Lets play a game called who is the better serial killer. Lets do it like in a horror movie where I Kill you" "Nice try." FIGHT! Ghostface sprints towards The Observer with her knife pointing directly at him, When he got close The Observer manages to teleport behind her. That's when Ghostface turned around and was punched in the face, sending her crashing into a tree. When he got back up he saw The Observer running towards her which it looks like he is about to punch her. Ghostface barely dodges as she ran away, The Observer lost her however Ghostface was seen behind him and stabbed him. The Observer was not affected a little bit, He turned around and kicked Ghostface. Jill appeared in a house she wasn't familiar with. She was laying on the floor that was in the middle of a hallway. In that hallway was what seemed to be a door that had a huge hole in the center. She took a glimpse at what it was. It seemed to be a tall man in a suit. "Umm. I guess that should be my new victim. Quite possibly my most unique victim. Prepare to be welcomed to my kill count!" Ghostface chased after the man. She opened the door revealing nothing inside. But a blank room. "You gotta be kidding me." "Nope" The Observer was right behind him as he grabbed Ghostface by the neck and strangled her for five seconds. "Augh. I'm not done" Suddenly someone turned off the lights in the house which seemed to be a powercut. However when the lights turned back on, Surrounding the Observer was an army of Ghostface killers. They all pointed their knives at him as Jill, the Ghostface that The Observer was fighting was behind him, He then stabbed The Observer in the back and slashed his wrists. Yet that did nothing. "I want you all to bleed hahahaha." "Yeah right." The Ghostface army then charged at The Observer, but all of the sudden they all got a sickness. As they puked on the floor, The Observer fights Jill, They both grab each other, Jill then slammed The Observer to the ground, She grabbed her knife and attempted to stab him, Before she did it The Observer managed to stop time. He got up and kicked Ghostface in the face. Time resumed and after the kick, Ghostface was sent to another area. It looked like a forest. It was all dark red with a distorted sound looping. "oh, Shit. Looks like I've been sent to the underworld for my acts... If that is what it is" "Obey the Administrator" Jill turned around to see what it was, she noticed that tall man she saw in the house aswell as someone wearing a mask, And a guy wearing what seems to be a hoodie. Then right in front of her was The Observer. He teleported behind Ghostface and started punching her in the face rapidly followed by an upwards kick to the face that would launch her in mid-air. Before Ghostface fell, A ladder was created. During its creation it hit Ghostface launching her. However she was holding on to the ladder. The Observer walked up and grabbed his hand, while doing so he took the form of another Ghostface killer. "Don't worry, I took care of that guy, Whatever he was. I'll take you back from this...Strange place." "Thanks" The two Ghostfaces walked away but all of the sudden that Ghostface turned back into The Observer and grabbed Ghostface's Knife and stabbed her in the back. Ghostface crawled to her "Safety", His knife that impaled her in the back for whatever reason wasn't missing and she was still fine. She got up and saw The Observer in the distance The Observer then teleported behind him "YOU" The Observer grabbed Ghostface and tossed her to a swimming area. This area seemed all dark blue with neon lights. Ghostface investigates the pool just to see The Observer run behind her. Jill pulls out her handgun and shoots several bullets at the Observer, but misses every shot. Ghostface eventually manages to grab Kevin and with all her strength manages to suplex Observer and herself into the pool. Ghostface floats herself up just to realise he was gone "Fuck...You" Jill leaves the pool all wet untill she suddenly pukes on the floor. She then noticed The Observer towering over her. The Observer kicks Ghostface in the gut, launching her back into the pool like a boulder smashing onto the ground like a ton of bricks. The Observer jumps onto the floating Ghostface and lands on her gut. Jill vomits even more. Right after The Observer jumped onto her gut, they sank underwater like rocks. "Get ready for your final move..." The Observer grabs Jill's knife and stabs her repeatedly as the water changes to colour to red. Observer then finally cuts clean through the side of Jill's mask, cutting it in half and revealing her face and closed eyes. K.O! The Observer teleports out of the water and returns to meet The Administrator while Jill's body sinks all the way to the bottom of the pool. Conclusion Boomstick: Blood, Blood, Blood. What an amazing Creepypasta Cliche am I right? Wiz: These two were really stealthy in comparison. But it was up to everything else. And The Observer had the edge. The Observer is a supernatural entity who works for The Administrator who is literally Slenderman. Ghostface is an average human being who is just great at stealth and has a lot of skills. In fact all of them do. Boomstick: But The Observer just like The Administrator is powerful as fuck, He was able to rotate the entire world to change the weather. I'll rephrase: Rotated the entire fucking planet! And don't get us started on his control over space and time, Jesus man. Wiz: There were some preys of Ghostface who had a good job at fighting him off such as Sidney Prescott who is the final girl of the series, while The Observer's victims struggle against him. Especially Noah even when he tried his hardest. And Noah has been stalked by him for years, so he should definitely have a lot of experiencing dealing with that fucker. Boomstick: Heck, The Observer is way stronger, as he was able to kick Noah massive distances across the US. Ghostface has the strength of an average human being, This may sound like an unfair comparison but seriously. Even at speed, However at stealth. That is though. Wiz: Ghostface is likely the more stealthier of the two, But that won't matter when The Observer has powers that outclass those stuff and scales to people who can have their throat and wrists slit and live. Overall, Kevin stomps in strength, durability and arsenal. Boomstick: Looks like Ghostface was SCREAMing Loss..uhh-um.. Wiz: The Winner is, The Observer. Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Creepypasta vs horror themed death battles Category:Movies vs YouTube Category:“Creepypasta Vs Movies” Themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles